Sarah vs the Life Unexpected: The Tangled Web We Weave
by David Carner
Summary: Part of the David vs The Christmas Fics, 2018, Challenge. The General wants to go to Disneyland with her new family. Chuck and crew run into the Tangled group. Chaos ensues as only in can in this world. Takes place after the adoption in chapter 24, but before the 5 months later ending. Warning, it is complete madness.


A/N: Has it seriously been almost a year since I sat down and began to write the fic that I am most known for? Has it seriously been a year since I sat and thought, what if Sarah had kept Molly and been her mother? Has it been almost a year since I began updating this site on an almost daily basis? Has it really been a year since I put together a family in 5 days time storywise, and you readers cheered me on as I did it? Yep. So this isn't a Christmas fic, per se, but Joe Hizon at the Facebook Fanfic account asked for a fic that I smiled at SOOOOO hard. The "general" wants Clara and Family to visit Disneyland. I was trying to figure out how to do that since I never have been there, and then he threw in this caveat. Maybe have them meet the tangled crew…..Sooooo, I contacted Imagination-Parade who has one of the BEST Chuck/tangled fics out there (If you haven't read it, stop what you're doing and go. It's called The Bartowskis Versus the Lost Princess.) She said go for it, and here we are. Guys, I am excited. I love this world. This fic takes place after the adoption in the original fic but before the five months later part at the end. This is part of the David vs The Christmas Fics, 2018 Challenge. Welcome back, to Sarah vs The Life Unexpected: A Tangled Web We Weave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Molly, or Tangled.

* * *

Chuck was having the nicest dream. He was married to Sarah Walker, he had adopted Clara and Sarah's daughter, Molly. Sarah was snuggled up against him, asleep, and it was just about perfect…but there was something not quite right. He was being watched. He opened one eye, and there she was….the General.

"Daddy, we have a problem," Molly said, staring at him. She had her hands folded on the mattress, her chin on her hands, just staring at Chuck.

"Have you ever thought of trying that with your mom?"

"She doesn't like it," Molly replied like he should know better.

"Well, I hate to be the buzz kill but it's not my favorite way of waking up either," Chuck replied, turning his head back to look at the ceiling and close his eyes.

"I could find other ways of waking you up." Chuck slowly turned his head to her and they locked eyes.

"Seriously, Molly, you kinda scare the crap out of me."

"Only when it's important, Daddy. Only when it's important."

"What is so important that it couldn't wait until," Chuck gently leaned up, marveling at the way Sarah rose up with him, never waking, as he glanced at the clock. "Later than 7:30."

"I didn't want to be late," Molly replied, shrugging.

"Late for what?"

"Disneyland," Molly said, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Was that today?" Chuck asked, lying back, trying not to grin, and attempting to close his eyes to sleep.

"You are braver than I thought," Sarah mumbled from his chest. "Don't you know, Chuck, not to mess with a girl and her first big sister outing to Disney?" She lifted her head off of Chuck's chest and looked at Molly. "You go ahead sweetie, I'll take care of him."

"Mommy, I know what I usually ask for but this morning…can you not?" Chuck's eyes popped opened and he slowly turned his head toward Molly. "Please, Daddy." Chuck just nodded.

"Molly, you don't think-" Sarah began, but quit. "You know, I don't know if I want to know the answer to that question or not."

"I know I don't," Chuck muttered.

-ooooo-

"How did you get everyone to agree to come with us?" Sarah asked Chuck a little while later on the road to Disney.

Chuck grinned at her. "Molly told them they were coming," he replied. Sarah looked over at him. "I mean, she asked, but they knew." Sarah turned around and shook her head.

They arrived at their destination an hour later, unloaded, went through the gates, and Molly opened her arms like she was home. "I'm FINALLY HERE!"

"It's been a long five years for her," Chuck deadpanned.

Sarah backhanded his shoulder good-naturedly. "If we had waited until she was six it would have been tragic." Chuck nodded. "Okay, Molly, this is your show, where do you want to go first?"

"Punzel!" Clara yelled.

"Clara's right, we have to go to Fantasyland and see Rapunzel and Flynn."

"Who's Flynn?" Chuck asked.

Molly looked at him like she was personally insulted. "Flynn is just the greatest guy. He's really Eugene but he calls himself Flynn, and he has a smolder."

"A smolder?" Sarah asked. "So?"

"Mommy be careful that he doesn't use it on you, I don't want anything to happen to you and Daddy."

"It can't be any worse than that stupid eyebrow dance he does," Sarah muttered. She turned to Chuck and he hit her with it. She stopped like she couldn't say anything. "Quit doing that in front of the kids."

Chuck grinned, took Clara in his arm and Molly's hand and led the crew to Fantasyland. They entered approached Geppetto's shop and saw the two. When Chuck and Sarah got there, they gave each other a look.

"Sarah am I crazy or…."

"He looks quite a bit like you," Sarah admitted.

"If she were taller she'd look like you," Chuck replied.

"Who have we here?" Flynn said, coming up to the couple, giving Sarah… _The Smolder_. Sarah just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Amateur," Chuck muttered.

"Do you have your own smolder?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope, something better," Chuck replied.

"No way," Flynn said, aghast that there might exist something better than the smolder.

"My Daddy has an eyebrow dance," Molly informed them.

"Let's see it," Rapunzel said, challenging them.

"Listen, I'm a happily married man," Chuck began.

"What I thought," Rapunzel huffed. "You're all bluster."

Sarah set her jaw, feeling herself getting pulled into the ridiculousness of the situation. But it was her, Chuck, Clara, and Molly and ridiculousness was an average Tuesday. "Hit her with it." Chuck gave her a look. "Hit. Her. With it!"

Chuck shrugged. "Your funeral, Blondie," and hit Rapunzel with the eyebrow dance. Rapunzel's lip twitched in a smile.

"I can't believe you did that," Flynn said, sounding offended. Chuck turned to get help from his friends, but they were all hanging back, within hearing distance, eating popcorn, enjoying the free entertainment.

"Well maybe if you didn't seem so serious about it," Rapunzel retorted.

"I challenge you," Flynn said, pointing his finger in Chuck's face. Chuck's eyes went wide. "You and my Rapunzel and me and your Rapunzel take different sides of the shop. We both use our trademark moves, and the Rapunzel will note how many are affected by our …..facial expressions."

"Kinda not fair," Chuck muttered. "Both seem to prefer me." Flynn was even more enraged at that. "Plus I left my Flynn suit at the cleaners.

"There's one for both of you in the back," Rapunzel added, intrigued by the challenge.

"It's not even the same thing, I'd be breaking the character," Chuck said, trying desperately to get out of this.

"Can I talk to you?" Sarah asked softly, her hands on his bicep. He nodded and walked off a bit with her. "Look, this is gonna go back and forth, and the smart thing would be to walk away."

"Right," Chuck replied, a grin on his face.

"I will be fair, but I'd like to see you kick that smary guy's ass in this contest," Sarah replied with her own grin.

"But what if I lose?"

"Don't lose, Chuck," Sarah replied, walking back to the back of the store to get the costume.

-ooooo-

"You think they're getting paid for this?" Carina asked a little while later as crowds gathered to watch the two Flynn's duke it out. While many were yelling it broke cannon for Flynn not to have a smolder, they were also impressed with the eyebrow dance.

"Is it me, or does Chuck kinda look like the guy from the movie?" Casey asked seriously. Carina stared at him. "I know, I know, but…"

Carina looked at the poster, at Chuck, and back to Casey. "Nah," they said together.

-ooooo-

"I'm ruined," Flynn muttered, watching the group walk away.

"Don't worry, Flynn," Rapunzel said, trying to cheer him. "Your smolder always works on me."

"Flake off, Jennifer," Flynn grumbled and walked away.

Chuck turned to Sarah. "Really unprofessional," Chuck said, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Where are we meeting the group at?"

"Later, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah said, with a sly grin. "We're going to the haunted mansion."

"Sarah, that will scare me and I'll have to cuddle up next to you," Chuck replied, playing along. "Who will protect me?"

"I will you big goof," Sarah said, kissing him on the cheek.

-ooooo-

They entered the house several hours later, Chuck carrying a sleeping Molly, Sarah carrying a sleeping Clara. They silently, like expert parenting ninjas, got the girls into sleep clothes and got them into bed. They both collapsed onto their bed, fully clothed. Chuck began to kick off his shoes, as Sarah snuggled into him.

"Did you cheat for me to win?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him. "I mean it was by a mile."

"Chuck Bartowski, you are charismatic and as charming as can be. That was all you dear."

"I mean who uses a smolder anyways?" Chuck asked. "Hey, tell me if I'm getting it right." Sarah turned toward him and he hit her with… _The Smolder_. "Well?"

"Yeah, you're getting it right," she said, sounding a little breathless.

He began to laugh. "Okay, that was funny…Sarah…what are you…SARAH?"

"Do the smolder and the eyebrow dance together," she said, grinning, slowly crawling over him.

"Is that wise?"

"Nope," she answered popping the "p". He hit her with both. "Chuck…shut up and kiss me."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Pure insanity, but isn't that the Sarah vs the Life universe? Thanks for stopping by. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Til next time.

DC


End file.
